


非我莫属 第10章

by AiYo



Category: AiYo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 03:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiYo/pseuds/AiYo
Kudos: 1





	非我莫属 第10章

白晚觉得裴景掠夺了他肺部所有的空气，他都没有办法顺畅地呼吸，裴景霸道地舔过他嘴里的每一寸，勾住了他的舌头，吸吮着他的唇瓣。

不知道过了多久才放开他，他的衣服在刚才的亲吻里面，已经被裴景撩了起来，露出了薄薄的胸膛，上面能清晰地看到几道红痕，在白皙的胸膛上面，显得异常色气，现在随着他的呼吸一上一下地颤动。

白晚只能无助地抱着裴景的脖子，张嘴大口大口地吸气，任由裴景啃咬自己的耳垂、锁骨，揉搓自己的胸膛。

等白晚呼吸稍稍平复过来之后，裴景又亲了亲白晚的唇角，餍足地舔了舔白晚红肿的嘴唇，有些不舍地用牙齿磨了一下，然后才把他的衣服重新拉好，将人揽到了怀里。

白晚哪里能受得住这样的撩拨，他的裤子早就支棱了起来，只能无措地看着裴景。潮湿的双眼中沾染了浓浓的情欲。

他用自己一片迷蒙湿润的眼睛看着裴景，也不说话，脸上带着像是醉了一样的酡红色，看起来实在是可怜极了。

裴景从白晚的身后抱住他，他哄着白晚，亲昵地叫他“白小晚”，接着又叫他别怕，然后一边亲吻着白晚的耳朵根一边把右手伸进了白晚的裤子里面，白晚瞬间回神，他有种莫名地恐慌，直觉告诉他应该伸手去挡一下，但是他刚才被亲得浑身发软，一点反抗的力气都没有。只能双手无力的搭在裴景的右手上面然后任由着裴景动作，裴景把白晚的裤子褪到了腿弯。

随着他动作，白晚闷闷地轻轻哼了两声，裴景咬着白晚的后颈，趁着白晚沉溺于情欲中，把左手从白晚的睡衣从下面伸了进去，捏着白晚的胸膛的两点红樱。

裴景明显感觉到白晚那里逐渐变得肿胀发硬，裴景用指甲刮挠的时候，白晚难受又愉悦地喘了一声。

白晚生涩的反应很好地取悦了裴景，他加快了手上的动作。

在白晚快要释放的时候，裴景非常恶劣地用手指堵住了他下面的小孔，白晚转头脸上不知道什么时候有了一点泪痕，裴景凑过去舔了舔，非要白晚说喜欢他。

白晚脸都涨红了，眉头蹙紧，牙齿咬着下唇，似乎是有点害羞。

裴景又问了一遍，白晚试图去拨开裴景的手，他太难受了，再不放开他怕是要难受得哭出来，裴景怎么能这样对他。掰不开裴景的手之后，他用眼神表达自己的不满，可是在裴景眼里他现在的样子只会更加激发自己的凌虐欲，裴景恨不得现在就把白晚双腿分开，狠狠地进去把他弄哭。

白晚看到裴景眼底一片暗沉，本能地乖巧回答道：“喜欢。”

裴景没有动，白晚只好顺着他又重复了一遍：“我说喜欢啊，我好难受，你放开我好不好？”

裴景这才松开手，让白晚释放了出来，弄了他一手。

裴景把白晚的东西抹在了他的腿缝处，黏黏地让白晚不舒服，他不安分地动了两下，就被裴景按住了双腿，然后裴景把他的已经肿胀的不行的事物塞进了白晚的腿缝中，没等白晚反抗就开始进出，白晚低头还可以看到顶出来的一截。

白晚呜呜呜地哭了出来，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手想把背后的人推开，却被无助地困在裴景的怀里硬生生地承受。白晚双腿之间被磨得火辣辣的，他觉得自己身上好像着了火，不论自己怎么扑都灭不掉，只好哭得大声求救。

裴景停下了动作，到这时候还能分出心神把白晚眼角的眼泪舔干净：“别哭了，宝贝儿。”

白晚抽抽搭搭地哑着嗓子说：“我不要、疼、不舒服”，但是他自己下面那根东西又立起来了，裴景索性将白晚翻了个身，把白晚的裤子都脱了，凑过去看了看，没有磨破皮，只是发红，好像还肿了一点。

裴景有点心疼，他低头把白晚的腿拉得更开，在大腿内侧温柔地亲吻，然后面对面地抱着白晚，把白晚脸上的泪痕都吸吮干净之后，拉着白晚的手一起把两个人的硬物合在一起握住。

白晚脸颊泛着潮红，和平日里的样子截然不同。再次释放的时候，白晚双眼失神地看着裴景，裴景亲了亲白晚的眉眼，等到他释放的时候，两个的腰腹间湿了一片。

裴景把那些东西都抹在了白晚身上，又含住了白晚的唇舌。白晚只能被动地张嘴迎接，他全身上下都弥漫着裴景的味道。

后来裴景接了一盆热水过来帮白晚清理，白晚实在没有力气，他也不想起来。由着裴景把他全身都擦了一遍，重新帮着他换上了一套睡衣。

帮白晚打理好后，裴景才去浴室收拾自己。回到床上心满意足地抱着软绵绵的白晚躺下，还凑到白晚耳边轻声说了句：“晚安。”

听到“晚安”之后，白晚才闭上眼睛，没一会儿，他就睡着了。带着一身红痕，连眼皮都泛着轻微地红肿。

裴景怜惜地亲了亲缩在自己怀里的人的眼角，再顺着下去含了含他红肿的嘴唇，从今天晚上六点多就开始作祟的那股子酸意终于不见了。


End file.
